It Took You Long Enough
by celestial princess
Summary: songficRon and Hermione finally realize their feelings for each other. Song is Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows.


A/N: This songfic was inspired by a fan-made music video that used the same song, and I would really love to tell you all how to get there, but unfortunately, I have no idea what the URL is, or even the name of the website.

... and, of course, I don't own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters, or the song "Accidentally in Love."

Now without further ado, on to the story.

For Fio, who, through her constant nagging, got me to finish this fic.

Ron Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, looking like he was ready to meet his maker. His arms hung limply at his sides, his head hung over the back of his chair, and eyes were rolled as far back into his skull as they could go.

"Her...mione," he choked out. "Help...me."

Hermione, who was sitting at the table next to Ron, ran over, concerned, to his side. "Ron, what's wrong?"

Suddenly all Ron's energy came flowing back into him. He sat up straight in his chair and pointed at the open textbook and parchment on the table in front of him.

"I don't understand the Potions homework."

Hermione sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. Ron always needed help, and he always asked her. Why couldn't he ask someone else for homework help for a change? Seamus really wasn't too bad at Potions himself, but no, Ron always had to ask her, and she always had to take time out of her work to help him. Swallowing her annoyance, she moved her chair over to Ron's table and started helping him with his assignment, but not without warning him that she wasn't going to do his essay for him.

Even though Ron was paying attention to the homework in front of him as hard as he could, he couldn't help but notice heat radiating out from Hermione's leg, which was so close to his... if he could only touch it...

"Ron!" Hermione cried, "why aren't you paying attention?"

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled.

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Hermione continued helping him with his homework. Ron tried to pay attention, but his thoughts kept drifting to her leg. It was so close, so close...

Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

"Look," said Hermione, obviously exasperated over Ron's lack of attention fifteen minutes later. "I'm not going to keep helping you if you don't pay attention to me!"

"But I am," Ron protested, then stopped himself before continuing to say, _Just not on the work. I was paying more attention to you.  
_

"Well, maybe you could pay attention a little harder, then," said Hermione before giving up on Ron and returning to her own work.

_Dammit,_ thought Ron. _Why did I have to blow it?_ He promptly became furious at himself. Since there was nothing else he could do, he had to start figuring out his potions homework by himself. This was harder than he thought it would be, because he couldn't get Hermione out of his head.

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

_Ron,_ he thought to himself when he was finally putting away the last of his homework, Hermione having left a while ago, _what's wrong with you?_

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

He made his way slowly through the common room, seeing if there was anyone he could talk to on this rainy Sunday afternoon. Hermione had left to take a walk by herself. Most people were doing their homework, except for the arm of one person who was in an armchair. Ron couldn't see who they were from where he was standing, so he went over.

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after

When Ron saw who was in the armchair, his ears quickly flushed red with embarrassment. There wasn't one person in the armchair, but two, and these people were very busy. Upon closer inspection, these two people were Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Their limbs were tangled around one another, making it impossible to figure out which body parts belonged to whom.

Come on, come on  
'Cause everybody's after love

_Great,_ Ron thought. _Even my baby sister is getting more action than I am... with my best mate!_

Ron was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the portrait swing open. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan entered, shaking water off of their cloaks and out of their hair.

"Hey, Ron," Seamus, "What are you doing here?"

Ron was confused. "What do you mean?"

"We saw Hermione when we were outside," Dean explained. "She was running down towards the lake."

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

"How come?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. We simply said 'hi' and she called out to us, 'Make sure Ron finishes his homework! I want him to be able to have free time!' I think she wants to be with you... alone." Dean smiled slyly.

"Alone?"

Melting under blue skies

Ron thought of Hermione in the rain.

Belting out sunlight

With him.

Shimmering love

He could sense his ears turning red.

"You should go meet her," Seamus suggested.

"Well, I don't know...," Ron stammered. "I finished my potions homework, but I still have to review my notes for Charms, and Transfiguration..."

"Poppycock!" Dean and Seamus shouted at the same time.

"Since when do you review your notes, Ron?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, you're one of the worst procrastinators in our house," Dean added. "Don't be shy about meeting Hermione."

"Well, yeah, but - "

"'But' nothing, Ron! Go and meet her!" Seamus and Dean gave Ron a slightly forceful shove towards the portrait hole.

Ron had no choice but to go outside and meet Hermione. Not that he was upset about that...

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love

The rain was coming down in sheets when Ron got outside. He could hear thunder in the distance. It looked like there was a fierce storm building up. Ron didn't really want to go and find Hermione in weather like this, but he knew that he would be taunted for being a coward by Dean and Seamus if he returned back empty-handed. Besides, with a prize like Hermione waiting for him, why should he have any reason to come back empty-handed?

It took Ron longer than he thought to find Hermione. She was sitting on a rock on the far shore of the lake, her black cloak blending in so well with the rock she was sitting on and the dark sky, Ron almost missed her.

Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

"Hermione!" he called out over the rain and the thunder. Hermione slowly turned around to face him, and a smile broke out on her face once she saw him.

Ron walked over to her. He tried to think of something to say; something sweet, witty, and maybe a little romantic. All he could manage to say, though, was, "You look wet." He mentally kicked himself for that.

Luckily, Hermione smiled at him. She even giggled a little. "I guess so."

Ron sat down next to her and put his cloak over the two of them, sheltering them both from the rain.

A loud clap of thunder, followed by a bright flash of lightening caused the two of them to jump.

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Hermione snuggled close to Ron. She was shivering a little and sniffling. She was also soaked from sitting out in the rain for so long. Ron dared to put his arm around her and was happy when she didn't resist.

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer

"Hermione?"

Suddenly, without thinking, words formed in Ron's throat. He tried to suppress them, but it flew out before he could stop it.

Come on, Come on

"Yes, Ron?"

I want to hear you whisper

"I love you."

Come on, Come on

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said as he gave him a small hug. Ron hugged her back.

Settle down inside my love

"Hermione?" Ron asked again, turning his head slightly so he was whispering directly in her ear, his face buried in her wet, bushy hair.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me? "

"I would love to."

Ron could hardly believe his ears. "Really?"

"Really."

Ron smiled broadly. So did Hermione. Ron changed his position and leaned in closely so that he could feel Hermione's warm breath on his lips.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Hermione responded.

Ron held Hermione's hand in his own, then brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand, each of her fingertips, and then the center of her palm.

"Really, Mr. Weasley, I expected something less chaste from you."

"Huh?"

Before Ron could fully wrap his mind around Hermione's words, she had grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. Her kiss seemed to have shot a bolt of energy through him, since he immediately jumped up.

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter

"Hermione, Hermione you're my girlfriend!" Ron was smiling so broadly his smile looked in danger of splitting his face open. Hermione smiled back at him.

"Yes, I am."

"And I'm your boyfriend!"

"Yes, that you are."

"And you're mine, and I'm yours!"

"Yes."

"And I love you!"

Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

Hermione held Ron's hand. "And I love you, too, Ron."

"And you love me!"

We're accidentally in love

Cackling madly, Ron ran a victory lap around the lake to celebrate.

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally

When Ron returned, panting heavily, he grabbed Hermione's hand once more. "Let's go back inside. I'm soaked through."

The two of them ran, hand-in-hand, all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Accidentally

After the two of them, dripping with water, had climbed through the portrait hole, Ron ran to tell the good news to the first person he saw. That person was Harry, who was sitting at a table, finishing his homework.

"Harry, Harry, guess what?"

Harry turned to face Ron. He looked down quickly and saw Ron and Hermione's interlocked hands, and then looked back up at Ron with a smile on his face. "What is it?"

"Hermione and I are going out."

Harry threw back his head and laughed. "Finally! I wondered how long it would take the two of you to finally realize your feelings for each other."

"You - you knew?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly, Dean popped up, seemingly out of nowhere. "Don't think it was just Harry. Hermione, we _all_ knew."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other a little bashfully, then laughed. Still laughing, Ron picked up Hermione and spun her around, the water on their clothes spraying everyone who was near them.

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter

Ron placed Hermione back down and leaned in for a kiss, which Hermione happily gave him.

Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

When the two of them pulled apart, there was a loud burst of applause and cheering from the onlooking students.

Ron pulled Hermione into an enormous bear hug, not wanting to ever let her go.

Love ...I'm in love


End file.
